The Wizard, The Witch, The Curse
by TheChosenAlpaca
Summary: Set in-between Black Dawn and Bitter Blood Spoilers are mentioned make sure you have read all 12 books, Summary: Something weird has begun in Morganville Shane and Michael are acting weird and evil after speaking with a strange guest at Michael and Eve's After Party and Claire meets a friend in a certain place...
1. A weird Stranger

The Wizard, The Witch, The Curse

Hey this is my first story so be nice on the reviews constructive criticism is always welcome!

Warning: Set in-between Black Dawn and Bitter Blood, Rated T for mild language, violence, slight hatred and mentions of attempted suicidal actions, spoilers are also in this so don't read if you haven't read ALL the books. Slightly OOC. PS: The after party is at the glass house

Chapter 1:

The After Party

Eve's POV

I'm so happy. It wasn't exactly the perfect wedding but It's real, I feel like nothing can go wrong now... pfft it's Morganville of course something will screw up, this town is cursed, or at least full of vampires, but we can look after ourselves. Let's hope I don't get too drunk here. "Well we did it. Michael, we're hitched. I can't believe it." I said full of glee as i took a sip of a strawberry flavoured martini, it tasted bad but in a good way. It was comfortable silence until Claire broke it and said "I can't wait until my wedding day." She said softly while looking at Shane, who was oddly silent, he really loves Claire and I just know that they will get married one day, but Claire was only 17 and shouldn't be thinking of marriage and kids, she should enjoy life like I did...well that's not exactly true but whatever.

Shane suddenly snapped his round at a man who looked young maybe in college he looked human as far as I was concerned but Shane walked over to him and started talking to him. Michael saw him as well and joined Shane leaving Eve and Claire alone. Claire blurted out "What the hell? Who is that?" I thought the same thing so I just replied "dunno, but I hope he isn't gay because he just made our two guys just start prancing up to him and chat with him like there's no tomorrow, look Shane is practically raping him." Claire laughed, almost rolling on the floor in a laughing fit and blushed heavily when she stopped and shook her head in wonder and said slowly "This is getting weird, I feel funny and dizzy-" and before she could finish her sentence she collapsed on the floor. I just got confused and screamed out "OK WHAT THE FU-" Ok deep breaths eve... so I shouted out "HELP ME! CLAIRE WON'T WAKE UP!" But Shane just laughed evilly and stuck his middle finger at me. Oh god what happened!

End of Chapter 1, don't kill me! Ok so why do you think Michael and Shane are butt kissing/kissing up (not literally) to that strange college man, why did Claire collapse unconscious and finally, tell me some ideas for chapter 2, and Constructive criticism in the reviews! (Not just nasty stuff about how crap I am, I haven't been writing stuff for 3 years, I'm 12 i wrote when I was 9) I know it was an extremely short chapter after I get 1 review I will make it a lot longer.

~HorseyCrazy99

Sophia


	2. Claire in Wonderland

**I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RACHEL CAINE AND AMERICAN MCGEES ALICE- ALICE MADNESS RETURNS! I SWEAR I OWN NOTHINGG**

**Also THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews xx :D still very OOC**

**Chapter 2**

**Claire in Wonderland**

**Claire's POV**

The last thing I saw was Shane laughing then it went black... Now I'm in this strange wonderful place with a talking elephant and a creepy dancing spider! Then the elephant did a huge smile and said "Welcome to Wonderland Claire!" Ok now I'm freaked out, Wonderland? Meaning Alice in Wonderland! Where's the Cheshire Cat then? Well this is one hell of a dream. What's going on? Am I ever going to wake up? I'm being stupid, of course I will, but seriously, Wonderland? So I asked "Wonderland? Am I damn crazy? Or just sleeping?" This day has gotten very weird, weirder than Morganville daily dose of weird. Then the elephant replied with that signature creepy smile and shouted happily "CRAAAZY! WE'RE NOT CRAZY ALI- CLAIRE WE JUST ARE." Okaay that was weird.

Yep they have got a secret a secret stash of crack somewhere, so I asked "So who are you guys?" I asked, he replied with a smile even BIGGER and said "I'm Tipsy the talking elephant and this is Frederique the spider, she dances." Yes, I am crazy. Why haven't I woken up yet! I pinched myself and it hurt but I was still there, staring at a elephant with a smile bigger than my whole head, and a dancing spider with a French name. "How did you know I was called Claire?" I wondered out loud, maybe this is all a big dream and I fell over at the wedding and I'm in hospital...The spider finally spoke up when the elephant didn't reply, and said in a strong French accent "Well that's easy! darling. We have been watching you since you were born! We know everything about you we NEVER stopped watching you." Holy crap even when I was on the toilet or I was...with Shane a few nights, I just laughed at them and walked over to a castle until they screamed at me "NOT THERE SHES AN EVIL QUEEN SHE EATS PEOPLE!" What the hell, "She does WHAT!" So the queen eats people...I knew my mind was screwed up but seriously?

Maybe I am insane in a mental hospital back at home. Well I better start exploring this 'Wonderland' and keep myself safe. I started to walk towards a big beautiful forest with flowers, blossoms and grass when suddenly the elephant screamed "NOOOO DON'T GO IN THE THERE YOU'LL GET EATEN BY THE NARWHALS!" Yeah riiight, so I kept walking to the forest and plucked a flower I like flowers, anyway I kept walking until I met Alice she had long brunette hair, a puffy dress with symbols and blood on it and she carried a cleaver, other than that she looked friendly, so I said "Hi I'm Claire you must be Alice, right?"

Alice's POV

I was walking through the forest after killing some- whatever they were when a girl about 17 maybe 18 walked into me and presumed I'm Alice, how did she know my name? I got nervous and replied "Yeah um this was my Wonderland but it's destroyed, will you help me get it back? Why don't we have some tea with Tipsy and Frederique?" I was kind of scared, she didn't look like a normal girl, she had weird clothes and weird hair, and she definitely not from London, and she had a strange accent. "What? Um I'm sorry I need to find a way out of here, you see, I was at my friend's wedding, the after party, and I collapsed and ended up here..." Claire said awkwardly, she trailed off at the end and looked at me with hope, "Can you get me out of here, Alice?" She asked, I can't get her out and what's an after party? So I just replied "I'm sorry I need to help the Cheshire cat, Tipsy and Frederique first, I'll try to help, and by the way your name is weird."

3rd Person POV

Claire laughed and told her about her life and everything that had happened, Alice was very interested about it, she told her about how her mum, dad and sister died in a fire and she's here to figure out who set it, there were tears, laughter and soon Claire had a new friend, but as you know, Wonderland wasn't so wonderful. Alice led her to the Cheshire cat, Tipsy and Frederique all having cups of tea on a table.

"Holy Crap that cat is ugly!" Claire gasped, then gave an apologetic look to the cat who looked hurt, but then the Cheshire Cat gave a big smile and said "Welcome Claire we know weird things have happened to you lately so that's why your here!"

_Meanwhile_

Eve's POV

"SHANE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOUR GIRLFRIEND WON'T WAKE UP!" This has been so hard, what's going on with Shane and Michael? Michael hasn't done anything yet but just watch with a smile on his face which scares me.

"_This is NOT happening._" I thought to myself as I shook Claire again, when suddenly my heart lightened up when Shane came over, but he just did a crazy-killer smile and he kicked Claire in the head! Then Shane said "I only listen to my master and I only love my master." His _what?_ That guy over there is his master? "Who is your _master?"_ I asked, trying to sound interested, then finally the college dude came over to me and said "Silence Eve, Shane and Michael are my, let's not say slaves but they work for me and they love me." Love him? What so he IS gay now? Oh no! Nobody steals my husband and gets away with it so I punched him in the face only to be tackled by Michael, and it hurt. I cried out in pain and shouted out the stranger "HOW DID YOU DO THAT TO HIM!" He just laughed at me and – wait is that a _wand?_- he pulled out his wand and waved it and suddenly they were my friends again, Michael looked like he was about to throw up and Shane was, well if looks could kill the "wizard" would be long gone.

I was happy and scared at the same time then Michael hugged me and checked for bruises then tried to wake Claire up. "Don't bother trying to get Claire up I put her in an alternate universe, Alice will be seeing to her and she'll be trapped for as long as I want her gone." The wizard said in an icy voice which would've made Amelie run for cover.

Shane had gotten all his anger out by punching the wizard (of course he dodges a few) and crawled up next to Claire trying to wake her up.

_Meanwhile YES back into Claire's alternate reality_

Claire's POV

I can hear Shane's voice, it's muffled and it sounds like it's in my head, I try talking back to him in my head but it doesn't work, I need to get out here! Tipsy noticed that something was bothering me and gave me a cupcake, I looked at it, and it was a snail, ew but I just say "No thank you, I'm uhh on a diet." Alice popped a "cup cake" in her mouth and I flinched, ugh that's gross. I remembered to check that it was actual tea in my teacup before I drank it, I took a sip then said "This is nice just sitting having tea with my friends." I did a nervous laugh along with it.

Tipsy nodded and stared at me nonstop for ages, I had to ask "Um Tipsy, why are you staring at me?" Tipsy looked hurt and shouted "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE ALL NASTY ABOUT IT! KILL CLAIRE SHE'S EVIL!" Kill me? WHAT I'm not evil; I just didn't want him staring at me. "I'm not evil I just don't like him staring at me for ages it was creepy. Sorry" I said as I got up to have a walk but a guard stopped me and grabbed my arm. "OW!" I squealed and then he swung down his axe, _"I'm going to die for asking an elephant to stop staring at me, great way to die..." _

I squeezed my eyes shut then there was a big flash, I dared to open one eye to see why he was taking so long, and saw Shane stabbing (what looked like a wizard) in the head, I opened both my eyes and saw Eve rushing over to me once I was standing, and she gave me a hard hug and called Michael and Shane over "Hey Michael, Shane, Claire's awake! I think it was because you killed him." Shane ran over to her and Michael smiled at Claire, Shane hugged her, but then something strange happened, Alice, Tipsy, Frederique, and the Cheshire Cat all appeared in the middle of the Glass House.

**OK so that was Chapter 2! Guess who the witch is :D Ok, now if you have played or heard of American McGees Alice you will understand it a bit better, if you haven't then google it, anyway what do you think of this story so far?**

**AND AGAIN, I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING MENTIONED IN HERE BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF ALICE IN WONDER AND THE CREATOR OF AMERICAN MCGEES ALICE.**

**I did make up Tipsy and Frederique, if there is characters out there who is a dancing Spider and called Frederique and a creepy elephant named Tipsy I'm sorry it was an accident I made them up.**

**Constructive Criticism and compliments only in the reviews please :D Byeee PS There will be more chapters. **


	3. The Witch

**(I have information that Frederique is actually German but we'll just pretend it's French in this story k?) **

**WARNING SPOILERS FROM A LOT OF THE BOOKS ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER IT ALSO INCLUDES A TINY BIT OF FLUFF, ACTION, VIOLENCE, BLOODY DEATH, AMELIE CHOPPING UP A CERTAIN ANNOYING CREATURE AND MINIMAL LANGUAGE (like damn, crap, ass, skank, a few swear words in french etc) I still own nothing It's hard to live like this, I own nothing! D:**

**Chapter 3**

**The Witch**

** Claire's POV (all the way through the chapter) **

Everything seemed perfect as I woke up, but then there was a flash, and Tipsy, Frederique, The Cheshire Cat and Alice appeared, it didn't help when Tipsy started to sing. "Ohhhh! I'm in this we-e-eird pla-ace far from ho-o-me all a-looooooone!" He sung in a bad stereotypical sad opera voice, oh god, ugh is he going to CRY? Oh no he's going to cry. Eve had a look of pure confusion plastered on her face and Shane and Michael were laughing there ass off! "Tipsy will you STOP screeching that terrible noise!" I shouted, annoyed as hell. Oh no, he's crying. "Why are you so mean!" he wailed at me while he used his trunk to wipe his eyes, he sniffled and continued "singing". UGH why? This. Is. TORTURE! Shane saw my annoyed and tortured look and told me, "We've handled worse Claire, remember that time you died and I tried to kill myself, and that time Michael went crazy and almost killed Eve and OH remember when I almost got killed in that fight club?" I hate Shane now. "Don't remind me, idiot." and I hit him, hard, but he shrugged it off and mumbled an apology. Just when I thought Tipsy couldn't sing any worse he started to RAP! NO! NO! NO!

Suddenly Amelie 'poofed' in and STABBED Tipsy in the eye! It fell out and Tipsy cried, hard. Oh. My. God. Then Amelie spoke "Now then, anyone else wants to be a pain, they are welcome to the same fate as this...elephant?" She said in a cold, icy voice as she grabbed a knife and slit Tipsy's throat. While I was staring at Alice I noticed that she had a weird glow in her eyes. Amelie spoke up again in a scary icy voice "Don't ask Alice to 'help' because I put a curse on her when I entered, she's paralyzed she can't do anything but blink and breathe, and see everything I do." She did a bitter-sweet laugh as my face turned to shock.

I was about to say something- anything, but Frederique beat me to it and jumped on the founder, screaming "DIE YOU EVIL, SOULLESS CHIENNE!" Wait, Chienne? What the hell? It was definitely French, but the founder just looked angry and said – annoyed – "Well I AM a vampire you blasted fool!" By Frederique's expression, she obviously didn't know she was a vampire. "You're a-a w-w-WHAT?" she stammered. Amelie came round to everything that just happened and ripped one of Frederique's legs off, and screamed "THAT'S FOR CALLING ME A CHIENNE!" Alice started to tremble, I waited until she finally could move and I whispered to her "Help." But of course, Amelie was a vampire, so she over-heard and turned round quickly, but not quick enough, because Alice was swinging her cleaver like a madman trying to hit the founder with the knife.

I gripped Shane's hand tight as the founder bit into Alice's neck. No, no, no! I couldn't watch so I cried, Alice was my friend and now she's gone. Shane did the stupid thing and shouted at the founder "You stupid soulless creature!" He lunged at the founder and tried to punch her but she had fast reflexes, and almost broke his wrist! He swore under his breath and got ready for the fight, he got in a stance, jumping about trying to look tough but he just looked like a bunny with his butt on fire. Eve rolled her eyes at Shane's predictable behaviour and Michael stood at Shane's side and shouted at Amelie "You're not just a vampire are you? You're a witch!" He also called her something that rhymed with it but I pretended I didn't hear it.

I just wondered out-loud "Did you get that wizard to make me go into that dream world and Michael and Shane evil?" Amelie dismissed what Michael said, and replied to Claire in a horrible icy voice, (almost like Ysandre's purr) "Maybe. I am very powerful, you know." Suuuuure. "Well did you? 'Cause if you did, I'll kill you." I replied holding a silver pellet gun tightly in my right hand and a bag of silver in my left.

Suddenly, Oliver jumped through the portal screaming "STOP THE PARTY IS OVER! AMELIE IS A WITCH SHE'S A FU- Oh god she's right behind me isn't she?" Amelie purred out "Yes I am Ollie, what's wrong with being a _witch?"_ Oliver looked scared and replied stammering in a high pitch voice "N-no-nothing A-Amelie, Witches are awesome, I love them!" He bowed and tried to leave, but she grabbed his collar and whispered dangerously to him. I couldn't hear what she said but by Oliver's expression, it wasn't good, not good at all. Oliver finally bowed and ran out the front door, luckily it wasn't daytime.

If OLIVER was scared, it's bad. Very bad. Amelie had a look on her face that screamed 'Evil lady has an evil idea' and she suddenly waved her wand, and Michael had a look of pain deep in his eyes and walked next to Amelie. She purred out "Michael shall work for me then torture you all when either I get bored or he gets bored." Eve screamed all kinds of words, some which were in another language, Amelie just brushed them off. Shane lunged for her but Michael punched him in the face!

WHAT! Not again... Evil Michael, good Shane, at least I have him and Eve. God, we need to get Michael back. I screamed "YOU HAVEN'T WON YET AMELIE!" Amelie and Michael laughed as they walked through the portal.

Eve was on the floor crying because she lost Michael again. At least I still have Shane. I spoke up and said clearly "Ok, Eve, I know you're upset but crying isn't going to make Michael come back, for now, we're all hungry, thirsty and tired, Shane make some chilli and bring in some coke and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow." Shane replied "Make your own chilli!" Eve got a grip and said "Nah, I'll make it CB you're right. But I think Shane would prefer beer right now." She giggled. Yep Eve's ok for now. I hugged her and sat down on the couch next to Shane.

"Wanna play a few games while Lady Gothica in there is making us food?" I thought, 'he can really play games while his best friend is kidnapped?' I just laughed and said "Sure, I'll kick your ass again, Collins!" Very likely I'll win. I smirked when Shane said "Nope, I will NOT lose to a girl again..." He trailed off at the 'again' part so I laughed and soon enough the xbox was on and Shane was _losing_.

10 minutes later...

Eve brought the chilli in with 1 can of coke and 2 cans of beer. Me and Shane mumbled our thanks as I beat Shane on Level 6. Shane complained "No fair! This game is uh, the buttons are um sticky.." Excuses, excuse. "Shane, I was using that one yesterday don't lie you've just gotten worse lately." Shane grumbled and turned the xbox off as he took a bite of chilli. "OW HOT HOT DID YOU USE A TRUCK OF HOT SAUCE EVE!" Eve giggled and said "Just in yours." Shane managed to finish his and then steal my coke after he drained his beer, trying to get his mouth to stop burning.

"Don't drink it all!" I shouted at him while trying to snatch my drink back. He laughed playfully and gave it back. I drank what's left of the coke and announced "I'm tired, going bed, night" Shane grumbled and said "It's only 1 o'clock in the mornin." I rolled my eyes and kissed him, then pulled back before he could drag me to the couch. I went upstairs, got changed and hopped in bed but I wasn't tired anymore, I kept worrying about Michael, I would go back downstairs, but I just heard Shane and Eve saying good night to each-other so I just worried in silence.

Shane came in my room, I still wasn't asleep so I told him "yeah you can come in Shane I can't sleep, I keep worrying about Michael." I started to cry and Shane hugged me until I stopped then told me "Amelie didn't say she would hurt him, but she might of lied. Ok I did not help." I laughed lightly at his bad attempts of calming someone down then I explained to him "Alice was my friend in Wonderland, so was Tipsy, kind of, and Frederique, now they're all dead and Frederique ran off. I'm scared because I don't want Michael to hurt people, and I don't want Michael hurt." He nodded and said "Tipsy did seem annoying though." I nodded in agreement. "Well it's good to get that off my chest. Night Shane" Shane kissed me goodnight then went to his room.

I woke up at 4am from a terrible nightmare. I heard a growling noise and people talking. I wandered off, following the human talking and realized the growling was Frederique, who came back, and the talking was Shane and Eve, it was coming from the living room. I walked down there and saw Frederique sitting on the armchair, Eve in the other chair and Shane sprawled out on the couch. "Um, what's going on? It's ten past four am!" Shane replied "Well I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs and saw Eve and Frederique having coffee. Frederique was eating snails." I sat down and curled up next to Shane on the couch and said "Welcome back Frederique, would you like to show us your dance moves?" OOPS what have I done?

Frederique put some music on and started dancing, we all laughed and I fell asleep snuggled with Shane on the couch, Eve didn't fall asleep because of worry, and too much coffee and Shane fell asleep after a while. Frederique continued her dance until me and Shane woke up in the early afternoon. Eve skipped in the living room just as Shane and I sat up, and the portal opened and Amelie and a very, very burnt, hurt, and bloody Michael stepped through. Michael had a silver-chain collar and with a silver lead, plastic tip. Eve gasped; Claire and Shane just stared at him with their mouths wide in shock.

**End of Chapter 3. Ok tell me what you think in the reviews R&R please!**

**Q&A: Why was Michael on a lead?**

**Q&A: Why has Michael got burns, cuts, bruises and all sorts?**

**Q&A: Why did Frederique come back?**

**Also can you name all the ways you want me to kill Amelie! Give me some ideas!**

**Thanks for reading I love all my readers 3 :D **

**Funny Fact: I was writing this when I was watching Mr Bean on youtube in-between writing. :D**


	4. The Wizard is Back

I OWN NOTHING! Ok so what happened to Michael? OOC with some characters! All rights belong to Rachel Caine and me because I made up Frederique.

**Chapter 4**

**The Wizard is Back**

**MICHAEL'S POV**

I stepped through the portal, whatever she did to me to make me bad, wore off an hour ago, that's why she burnt me with silver, blew silver powder in my face, beat me up and ended up putting this painful collar on. I coughed out in a croaky voice "Amelie is evil she h-hurt me." Eve ran to me but Amelie's hands stopped her, she punched Eve, hard in the face. "Don't touch her!" I snapped. That was a big mistake... a huge mistake because Amelie lost all interest in Eve and she unhooked the lead from me, and cut my back with a silver knife then just tied the lead around my body. "AHHHHH GOD IT BURNS!" I cried out. Eve started to cry as well. Shane and Claire have been oddly silent until Shane drove a silver stake into the founder's heart! Shane should not have done that as Amelie ripped the stake out and stabbed Shane's shoulder! NO!

Claire was laying next Shane, who fell shortly after being stabbed, "Why are you doing this Amelie?" I whispered, barely audible. Amelie chuckled and said in that familiar icy purr "Did you ask why? Well the answer's obvious; I do it because I _can." _Shane mumbled something but I couldn't quite understand it "You alright Shane?" I asked, stupid question. Shane replied angry "Do I look alright to you! I have a fuc-" Claire interrupted him by hitting him. He continued "Ow, sorry Claire. I have a knife in my shoulder and my shoulder nerves are going insane! I AM NOT ALRIGHT!" Eve rolled her eyes and commented "Wow jeez, take a chill pill Collins." Then Frederique asked angrily "Ok, so Amelie, who chopped up my best friend, tortured Michael, and stabbed Shane, is right here, and you're arguing with each-other! Amelie laughed again and purred out "Well I do hate to be ignored. But I'm not done yet, Michael, you can go...for now, I will be back shortly" She took my silver chain collar off and I ran to Eve. Amelie flashed out and it went quiet.

Shane laughed and said "That went well, other than the fact I have a sharp silver knife deep in my shoulder." Claire was about to pull it out when Shane suddenly screamed at her "NO DON'T PULL IT OUT!" Claire immediately stopped. I stared at Eve then asked "Um, so when did Frederique come back-" There has been a lot of interruptions today, this was my favourite one, because Eve just ran at me and kissed me full on the lips. Shane rolled his eyes and Claire hit him again. Eve pulled back for air, most vamps don't need air but I decided to take a deep breath, I probably needed it with all the burns.

**Claire's POV**

Aww, Eve just kissed Michael, but then Shane rolled his eyes so I hit him. It was comfortable silence until there was a flash; we were all scared as hell, thinking Amelie came back early but it was just a cute young- it was HIM THE WIZARD! I held Shane's hand because I didn't want to lose him again. The wizard spoke out "Nice to see you all again." He smirked at Shane and Michael which made me angrier at the wizard so I shouted "Stay away from us! What's your name anyway?" Ok telling him to stay away from us then asking his name was stupid. He smiled at me, it seemed genuine, what am I thinking! He's a creep! He was still smiling as he told me "My name is Alexander. Call me Alexander and don't shorten it." Shane went protective again and said "Stay away from Claire or I'll kill you so slowly you'd wish you were never born!"

NO! NO! NO! He got his...staff? Well he got his staff out and bashed it on the floor 3 times, I felt dizzy and very... tired, I fell asleep but I felt the familiar feeling of love as I closed my eyes, love for Alexander. Shane started to stroke my hair with his arm which isn't injured, but I shook him off and had an awesome dream.

_~dream~_

"Hey Alexander" I said chirpy. I love him. Suddenly, he grabbed me and kissed me hard, he tasted like sugar and spice, and it was so...hot.

_~not end of dream it just goes a bit further...so um moving on~_

**Shane's POV**

I hate him! Ugh, my arm is in agony, my shoulder has gone numb, not a good sign, I'm going to die, I just know it. Suddenly, I heard Claire mumble in her sleep "Mmm, Alexander" what? Did she say _Alexander? _Oh hell no! Screw this. I tried to get up but I fell, waking Claire up.

**Claire's POV again**

I woke up with a startle and screamed "Shane? You idiot you could've hurt me asshole, _hey Alexander._" OH MY GOD! He's looking at me! I winked at him. Shane looked hurt and said "What is wrong with you Claire?" He sounded more concerned than angry but I walked over to Alexander and kissed him full on the lips and I deepened the kiss, he tasted like sugar and spice, like in my dream. Alexander banged his staff 3 more times and I collapsed then woke up a few seconds after. "What did you do to me?" I cried. Shane looked so angry, even Amelie would've been scared. Shane ran at Alexander and tackled him then got on top of him and started to punch his face. "NO stop! Shane! He'll kill you!" I screamed. Shane paused then stabbed Alexander in the head with a silver knife. He got up and hugged me tight. He winced in agony as his shoulder lost numbness. "AHH God that hurt." Shane groaned as he lay down on the couch. I moved away hair that fell in his eyes and kissed him. Michael and Eve woke up and Eve was saying panicked "AHH WHAT I MISS?"

**Eve's POV**

I woke up next to Michael, when I saw Claire and Shane lying on the couch, and that wizard, Alexander, dead. I screamed "AHH WHAT I MISS!" I scared Claire so I gave her an apologetic look and shook Michael awake who groaned. So I said "Get up ya lazy ass." He started to move, finally he woke up. "What you want? Is that Alexander?" He asked filled with joy and happiness. "Yup, um who killed him?" I asked looking from Claire to Shane, because well Shane is badly injured and Claire couldn't have killed him. Well she could've but whatever. Shane mumbled "I did, after he used his magic staff on Claire I went nuts." I giggled.

**Claire's POV**

I stroked Shane's messy hair, and then I pulled the knife out, he screamed in agony, I wish it didn't hurt him. He smiled at me; it was one of his rare, unforced smiles so I smiled back. Michael coughed and said "So uh, when do you think 'Amelie the icy queen bi-." Eve interrupted him shouting "LET'S HOPE SHE NEVER COMES BACK DON'T JINX IT!" I stayed silent then Shane asked "So, can I go to the hospital? My shoulder is going weird, it really hurts!" I could feel his shoulder muscles going crazy, it's his nerves. "I'll take you to the hospital, Shane. Your nerves are acting crazy." Then Eve commented worrying "Hospital? Is it that bad?" I removed my hand and the cloth from Shane's shoulder; it was bad, very bad. Eve flinched when she saw and nudged Michael. Michael finally said after a pause "I'll drive" Eve called out "Shotgun!"

I wouldn't want to be in shotgun anyway, I want to be in the back looking after Shane. I followed Michael and Eve out to the car, while doing a make-shift cast on Shane's arm. He shouted "OW! Claire, be gentle this crap hurts ya know." I laughed then kissed him and said "In the car Collins." He glared at me then got in the car. I hope Amelie doesn't visit our house while we're at the hospital.

As we turned in at the hospital we saw someone we did not expect. Someone mean nasty and pure evil. "No. It can't be..."

**End of Chapter *dives for safety* DON'T KILL ME! :p ok R&R That means read and review right? Anyway, Q&A:**

**1: Why was Shane's shoulder worse than it should be?**

**2: Why did the Wizard 'Alexander' make Claire love him?**

**3: And finally. Who was outside the hospital? :D**

**I would like to give extra credit to the website: **** . **** because that helped me find a good name for our little evil wizard.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT FREDERIQUE AND TIPSY, but tipsy is dead.**


	5. Trouble

**Rachel Caine owns everything mentioned except Tipsy and Frederique. OOC with some and OC with others.**

**Warning: Contains more language in French (lol) death, blood (not very graphic) and a freaky nice Jennifer.**

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble**

**Claire's POV**

"No. It can't be..." I breathed. He was here. No this ruins everything! "What is it? Who do you see Claire?" Shane asked me. He can't see him? "Why is he here!? He isn't supposed to be here! How did he get here?" I babbled. "Who do you see? Actually never mind that, my shoulder is going nuts, let's go in the hospital." Shane insisted. I breathed in a shaky breath and mumbled "It's... Mm...Magnus.." Shane over heard my mumble and slowly turned his head round at me and said in a dangerously low voice "What? He's dead..." I replied simply "Don't you think I know that? But I see him right in front of us!" They all nodded nervously and walked in the hospital. "Um, hello, my boyfriend, Shane Collins, uh tripped and a silver knife went into his shoulder." I informed the receptionist, Shane nodded and she spoke up "That's awful! Is he ok? I'll try to get you in soon as possible, please take a seat." We all sat down in the waiting room around the corner and waited patiently. I was so worried about seeing Magnus, the memory of him snapping my neck replayed over and over in my head while waiting.

"Shane Collins!" shouted a cheery voice of a young doctor. It sounded familiar, I know that voice. Shane's eyes went huge as he spluttered "Jennifer? What are you doing here? Got bored of Monica?" She looked hurt but coughed and replied "I hate Monica and Gina stabbed me a few weeks ago so I thought 'screw them' and got promoted to doctor." Well, miracles do happen. "Well you want to die from loss of blood or do you want me to help you, Shane?" She fluttered her eyes at him while she said it, ugh. I rolled my eyes but Shane just nodded and followed her. I tried to join them but she stopped me "Sorry Claire, I can only have Shane in the room, you can come in when I'm finished, ok?" I faked a smile and sat next to Eve who was cuddled up with Michael, fast asleep. That's what happens when you stay awake all night. Michael whispered to me "Don't worry Claire, you know Shane loves you, if Jennifer tries anything, he'll stop her." mind reader. I replied nervously "I know but even without the nice clothes she's got more natural beauty than me..." I frowned at his silence.

_**The hospital room, Shane's POV**_

Jen put a needle just below my shoulder, which numbed it. "Thanks Jen" She gave me a cute smile as she took my shirt off. It didn't feel as awkward as it should've but still weird. "I just need to clean the wound first, so what actually happened?" She asked me as she wet a cloth and cleaned my shoulder up. "Amelie went nuts and stabbed me with a silver knife." She frowned but then kissed me. I was in shock. What? "Jen, I can't, I love Claire." She looked, well, not a word for how she looked. I suddenly started to kiss her; she was like Claire but prettier, Oh god what is wrong with me? I stopped then turned bright red. I coughed and asked "So um, is that it?" _Think of Claire, sitting in there, worrying about me, you know the Claire who you made promise to marry you! _ Jennifer smiled at me casually and said "Yeah but you need to see me here every day, Bye!" I mumbled my good bye and opened the door, my face wasn't red anymore. Claire looked at me, confused "Shane, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"_ 'Think Collins! You just cheated on the love of your life, and now you forgot your shirt, tell her, maybe, that you threw up on it or something.'_ I thought to myself.

I kept my cool and replied "Jen- Jennifer told me it was too bloody to wear so she patched up my shoulder and kicked me out." Claire giggled at the last part and kissed my cheek softly. I tried to smile at her but I could tell it was cracked and a broken one. She knew before I did and said, concerned, "Shane? Are you okay? You can tell me." I thought to myself "_Tell her she's going to find out and will be hurt and never trust you again if she finds out by someone else" _Damn you stupid brain! I coughed and said "Um it's just...nothing. I'm acting strange because of the pills she gave me. Let's go home we've been talking here for what seems like ages." _Yeah 5 minutes is ages, stupid idiot. You should've told her! _Will you shut up brainy Collins!

We walked out to the parking lot and I saw Jen, she winked at me so I just smiled and waved at her. Claire acted like the jealous girlfriend and glared at me and Jen. "What's wrong Claire? She saved my life, I can at least smile and wave at her for Christ's sake!" She frowned at me and silently got in the hearse, Michael was already in, I know he heard the whole conversation between me and Jen but he stayed quiet. Eve spoke up in a sleepy voice "Shut up both of you! I'm trying to sleep here!" She closed her eyes again.

Jen ran over to us, just as I was getting in the car, and said almost crying "M-Monica k-killed my dog! She left a letter saying that there's a bomb in the engine but in the letter she included my p-puppy's tail, eyes a-and ears!" She burst into tears, right there. I hugged her and told her "The dog...parts might not be real or your dog, but stay at our house until you're safe from that skanky whore." She nodded as she got in, I buckled her in and sat next to her, Claire wasn't talking to me for some reason. Michael nodded to us and started up the engine and we were home in no time.

When we arrived Jen kissed me after everyone had gone inside. "Jen listen, I love Claire. I'm sorry about what Monica did but I only let you stay here for your protection." She just smiled seductively and said "But you kissed me before Shane." That was a mistake. It was. I'm so horrible. Jen started to sob a little. I kissed her, damn I'm weak.

Jennifer's POV

I changed; I'm good and better now. But I think me and Shane are meant for each other. I used the fake sobbing thing and it worked, Shane and I were making out, right outside the Glass house. He was so cute and hot in one. He broke the make out session and looked ashamed of himself. "Don't be upset, you know you love me Shane, don't fight it." I told him he looked angry but it vanished and said "This _never _happened!" He walked inside the house and to his horror Claire, Michael and Eve were all by the window.

Claire's POV

I did not just see that. My Shane! He cheated on me! I'm broken. The sadness left me as he just stared at me in horror, I was now angry! FURIOUS! "You little-!" Shane cut me off and said clearly "I love you Claire. I don't love Jennifer, she kissed ME I told her in the hospital that I didn't love her-" Wait what? "You kissed her in the hospital! You- you-!" I just broke down and started crying. I couldn't stop, Eve hugged me but it felt like nothing. My life is pointless. Jennifer tried to walk away but Eve slapped her, hard, in the face. "Ow! Look you all know Claire is going to dump Shane, so that means we're meant for each other!" Shane flipped her off and told me "Claire, I would walk on broken glass for unlimited miles barefoot and naked if it made you smile, because when you smile my heart does summersaults and I know that through all this hell, you're my angel." I know it's true, but I think I should dump him so he can have his heart torn to pieces. I punched him in the face and shouted "We're over! I'll never be dumb and trust you or love you again!" That was harsh. He's crying. Shane Collins who had an abusive drunk father, vamps killed his mother, and Monica killed his sister, is crying because he was dumped. I just stared at him in wonder then saw him run away.

Shane's POV

I lost my whole family, now I've lost my true love. I ran upstairs and found the gun. I remember when I last picked this thing up. I tried to end my life when Claire died, now I'm using it because she hates me. I took a deep breath and muttered "Good bye Morganville." My finger was on the trigger button and I fired.

**End of Chapter 5! Please say in the reviews if you would rather have it as**

**Shane x Claire Me :P but if you would rather have the below, then that's fine :D**

**Or**

**Shane x Jennifer **

**What do you think of the twists? (Magnus being back, Shane with the gun, Jennifer and Shane kissing, Eve sleeping all the time :P) I hope you enjoyed it!**

**All rights belong to Rachel Caine.**


	6. Magnus and Jennifer

**RACHEL CAINE OWNS MORGANVLLE VAMPIRE SERIES I JUST GOT BORED AND WROTE THIS :D**

**Tipsy is...**

**Chapter 6**

**Magnus and Jennifer**

**Jennifer's POV**

I went to the guest room, and there was an elephant in there. I was in shock! It started to talk! "Um, Hey, I'm Tipsy the elephant!" It started to sing but I ran downstairs and bumped into Claire, who was making noodles. "Watch it!" she shouted. I just ignored what she said and screamed at her "THERE'S A TALKING AND SINGING ELEPHANT NAMED TIPSY IN MY ROOM!" Her eyes lit up as I said it. "Are you sure?" She asked me. I WAS TOTALLY SURE! "YES!" She ran straight upstairs; I followed her and saw her hugging the creepy elephant. It did a creepy smile and said "Hello, I'm alive! You want to know how?" He wiggled his eyebrows (do they even have eyebrows) as Claire nodded. "Well there was this creepy jelly like monster. So It said to my ghost, 'I'll revive you if you tell me where Claire lives' so I told him and he revived me! Poof!" Just as Claire was about to say something we heard a noise from Shane's room.

Shane's POV

I don't get it! I pulled the trigger, I should be dead! I let out a weird noise that sounded like a constipated penguin and checked the gun, the safety was on! Ugh, I turned the safety off and put the gun to my head but Claire ran in. "What was that noise? Do you have a constipated penguin in here?" I simply smirked and opened the bathroom door; there was my pet penguin, Dee-Dee constipated on the toilet. Claire realized I was trying to kill myself and snatched the gun, "What the hell, Shane!?" I turned red and tried to explain "I'm sorry Claire but-" Jennifer hugged me but I slapped her. "You leave me alone you stupid girl!" Jennifer just stabbed Claire and my penguin in the arm then put on a super villain suit and jumped out the window, trying to fly, but she died. Everyone cheered as they ate nyan cat pop-tarts.

Dee-Dee's POV

I was trying to go the toilet, but just as it was coming out, Shane opened the door! NOOOOOO "GET OUT! GET OUT!" It just sounded like 'honk, honk, honk' to them.

Magnus's POV

I was inside the house but I could only hear a constipated penguin, must be the wrong address, so I put some fish on the floor and left.

Shane's POV

We went downstairs and I saw some fish, and a note saying 'To poor constipated penguin, I put some special fish here which makes you poop. Best of luck and lot's of love. Magnus xxxxxx 3'

"Um there's a note from Magnus!" Eve, Claire and Jen came running in, with Tipsy not far behind. What the hell? "Don't worry ClaireBear it's not for you, it's for Dee-Dee." I saw relief in her face as I informed her. I smiled at her then Michael gave the fish to Dee-Dee. He didn't know I was secretly keeping a robot penguin here. (Yes it's a robot) I hugged Claire tightly as Magnus came in the house. "Ha! You think you can protect her! You can't kill me! I came back from the dead more than once, you know."

Claire's POV

Oh god, Magnus is here! I put my head against Shane's chest as Magnus came closer to me. "Remember me, my dear?" He snarled at me. "Yeah, I remember..." I replied nervously. I was so scared, I gripped Shane's jacket harder and Magnus came towards us "That's good, I don't like to be forgotten." Myrnin suddenly ran towards Magnus and gave him a hug saying "It's ok Magnus, I forgive you, and all you need is a biiiig hug!" I screamed at Myrnin "NO HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Magnus hugged Myrnin back then suddenly started to kiss Myrnin!

I woke up screaming. Oh my GOD what a terrible nightmare. I can't believe Shane slept through my scream. I tip-toed to my dresser and then Shane bolted up. "You stay asleep through my screaming but when I tip-toe to get changed, you wake up." He shrugged and looked at the time, he took a deep breath and asked "What you doing up at 5am?" I rolled my eyes. He cared more about the time than me screaming. Tipsy burst through the door, breaking it off the hinges screaming "OH GOD HELP ME HE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME AHHHHHHH" I shouted to Tipsy over his screaming "Tipsy it's okay who's behind you calm down" Tipsy shuddered and then shrugged and went to the spare room. "Wait! Jennifer is sleeping in there!" Tipsy stopped half-way and went to the basement.

Jennifer came out her room just as Tipsy left. Before I went to sleep I saw Jennifer make her way to _Shane's room. _I ran to Jennifer who was looking around his room, smirking. I screamed at her "HEY!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Jennifer smirked at me and informed me "Just lookin' round, he has a great taste in everything, so that means soon he'll realize that you're just boring old school girl, he'll date me!" Did she just say that oh no now I'm pissed I said to her "Oh you did _not _just say that." I punched her square on the nose, I heard a _crunch _oh I never thought I would enjoy hearing that sort of noise, (not since it happened to Miranda) but hearing it and seeing Jennifer in pain and covered in blood made me smile. Shane saw the whole thing because he followed me. He asked "Nice punch, but did you have to break her nose? And why are you smiling like that?" I replied "I don't know I just kinda enjoyed it- oh god I actually _enjoyed_ it, what's happening to me?" I started to cry and Shane came over to hug me but I pushed him away and ran to my room.

**Shane's POV**

I tried to hug Claire but she pushed me away and ran to her room Jennifer was whining in pain saying something about the Hospital I told her "You want the hospital try the phone oh and get the fuck out of my room you perverted whore." I went to Claire's door and knocked on it softly "Claire? You there" I could hear her sobbing through the door "Claire? Come on Claire, I've done a lot worse to people, besides Jennifer had it coming, I would have done much worse if you hadn't first believe me, I was getting ready to." She opened the door slightly peeking through the gap, her eyes were full of tears, god, she looks beautiful when she's been crying, she always looked beautiful.

**Claire's POV**

I let Shane into my room he started to kiss me, I kissed him back he tasted like my tears, oh I'm crying, I pulled away and he wiped away my tears we got into bed and snuggled, he was so warm, I fell asleep almost immediately.

I awoke sweating and crying loudly, Shane was still asleep, I felt weird, like the sensation someone else was in the room other than Shane. "Hello?" I called out in the supposedly empty room. "Hello, my darling." Oh no. I know that voice. _Magnus_ I screamed "Shane wake up! Help me, it's Magnus" Shane was still asleep he didn't even stir "What the hell? Shane, will you wake up!" God damn you Shane I got up nudging him in the process he bolted straight up saying "What's wrong? What is it? Oh my God! Magnus…" he threw something at his face and Magnus started screaming "AHHHH oh God, it burns!" he disappeared.

I glared at Shane. "What did I do?" he asked innocently, ugh. I rolled my eyes and checked my watch '6:13 a.m.' I got up and got dressed. He smiled at me as I took my t-shirt off. I blushed heavily and quickly put on the top I knew Shane liked the most and my cutest pants, I winked at Shane and walked towards the door, as I passed the bed Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed where we started to kiss passionately it felt like soft velvet when he deepened the kiss, there was a deep rich flavour which was all Shane. My phone started to ring I sighed and broke the kiss I answered the phone and in a harsh tone said "What!"

"Oh I'm sorry dear to have disturbed you're 'make out session' but I need your help with something at the lab get here now please or I'll have to come and get you myself." Oh great it was Myrnin "Look Myrnin it's early I'm sure that you can wait an hour or two" he started "No you don't underst-" I hung up and me and Shane went back to what Myrnin called our 'make out session'

Five minutes later my top was off and me and Shane were under the covers making out like crazy when there was a knock on my bedroom door, oh who could that be, whoever it was burst into the room, I screamed "What the hell do yo-" It was Myrnin, oh God what the hell does he think he's doing? He started to speak "Look Claire I understand that you and Shane like to spend time together but I need you right now so get out of bed and come with me or I'll be forced to drag you" he sounded desperate I guess something might be up but you could never tell with him, it could be something important or just something like his spider won't move. I sighed and asked impatiently "What is it Myrnin?"

"No, no I can't explain you have to come with me." He replied. I frowned then nodded and told him "Ok but Shane comes with me" he said in a frantic tone "oh no, no, no, no, no! He can't just _you_"

I replied "Oh fine then let's go then" he stood there staring at me "um myrnin I kind of need to get dressed, he then said "yes I know and?" I replied "And could you get out and wait?" he stared at me then went to the window casually opened it and jumped out, I sighed, why am I not surprised? I pulled the blanket off and re-dressed.

Myrnin called from under my window "Claire I don't mean to be impatient but could you please hurry up we do not have much time." I shouted down "I'm done I'll be down in a few minutes"

"No we have wasted enough time just jump out the window." I shouted back "WHAT! Not this again I've told you once I'll tell you again I'm not going to jump out of a window"

"Claire jump out the window or I'll come up there and bring you down" he said in an angry hurried tone, he sounds desperate

"Oh fine but if you don't catch me Shane will kill you, won't you Shane?" Shane yelled to Myrnin "I'll do more than kill you!"

Myrnin dismissed what Shane told him and reassured me "Don't worry Claire I will catch you I give you my word now please just hurry and jump" I looked down at Myrnin closed my eyes and jumped out the window I think I was screaming but there was a thud, and I was in Myrnin's arms, we looked into each other's eyes and then I said awkwardly "Um Myrnin shouldn't you put me down now you did say we had to hurry right?"

"Oh yes um yes sorry" he put me down.

He hurried along to the front, I followed almost running there was a limousine at the curb in front of Glass House, Myrnin ran over to the door and held it open for me, I hurried over and got in, Myrnin got in after me, what on earth is going on I asked "Um Myrnin where are we going?"

We arrived at –weirdly enough– the lab. "So Myrnin, what's with the limo and secrecy?" He ignored me and said kindly "In the lab pronto, sunrise is awfully close." We both ran to the lab and when I got in, I was staring weirdly at Amelie (In silver handcuffs and chains) and the wizard. The wizard was handcuffed to the pipe (topless, he looked hot, but Shane was much better looking and less evil) Also I spotted Tipsy, he was playing with Frederique. "So, why is the wizard here? Why is he handcuffed to a pipe and why is Amelie chained to a wall? Also why is Frederique… never mind that I'm used to it." Amelie looked weak but not defenseless; the wizard though, looked like he was dead except from the subtle rises and falls from his chest. I had to tell myself silently, to stop checking him out. He was wearing black skinny jeans, no top. Amelie was wearing a white silk suit, with pink lines along the arms, zip and legs, her pale hair was up in what looked like a complicated bun, now was falling apart. She still looked threatening and she stared at Myrnin. "Myrnin…Answer me." He rolled his eyes and paced the room, his lab coat flapping around his ridiculous Hawaiian shorts and t-shirt. She found herself staring at his feet, no socks, just vampire bunny slippers. "Well they were threats so I captured them, and Tipsy and Frederique broke in my lab while I was feeding Bob." He informed me then got a strange –crazy – glow in his eyes. "I enjoyed stroking the little fellow, and then Bob started to look at me. I felt loved." Myrnin told me, sounding insane and loud. I started to back away but Myrnin grabbed me and- he hugged me, then he bent down and whispered, "I'm sorry." I gave him a confused look then he _released _Alexander, before I could do anything, he ran for me and everything went black.

END OF CHAPTER 6! Okay I must say I'm very, very proud of this chapter. I must add my older sister Amy to the list of people I give credit to. She has been supportive and stuff. She helped me when I got stuck. Also my dog has helped immensely by sitting on my laptop. (Sarcasm)

I hope you like it, because I wrote this when I had no internet, I didn't get to read reviews so if you voted Shane and Jen, then that will be in the next chapter, if you voted Shane and Claire then that will be in the next chapter. (Also Claire will end up being with Myrnin if you vote for Shane x Jennifer.) Until I have internet (which will be when this is published) I won't be working on Chapter 7.

Things I'm currently working on: Morganville on Facebook (A funny chatroom with some plots and just messing about in some parts, there will be up to 10 parts) and another story called 'Walk a Mile in My Shoes which is another Morganville story about Claire and Monica and something happens (Not lesbian or become friends, something else which you'll find out soon)

Thanks for reading! x3 :)


	7. Danger

**Still got nothing guys! (Except a creepy elephant who sings bad opera and a dancing talking spider!) Rachel Caine owns the characters mentioned and the places! (Including Magnus, if you have read Last Breath & Black Dawn you will understand!) I just 'borrow' her characters and play with them! :D Haha! Please read! :) I like exclamation marks! :D This is my longest Chapter so far! If you hate long chapters you'll hate this :L **

**Chapter 7**

**Danger**

**Claire's POV**

'Previously: I started to back away but Myrnin grabbed me and- he hugged me, then he bent down and whispered, "I'm sorry." I gave him a confused look then he _released _Alexander, before I could do anything, he ran for me and everything went black.

I tried to open my eyes, everything was fuzzy and I felt like I was flying. I managed to open my eyes, I think I was in hospital, Shane had tight hold of my hand, and he looked worried. "Where am I?" I asked him, smiling. He replaced the look of worry with smiling and replied –happy– "Hospital, you'll be ok, what do you remember?" I shook my head and fell back asleep.

I woke up I felt pain and cuts across my arms, face, legs, stomach–everywhere! It hurt. I suddenly screamed "Ahh! OW!" Shane was still there, it was early morning. (5:03 I saw from the glow-in-the-dark clock) "Hey, you ok?" He asked me, this time worried. "No, everything hurts! AHH! OW Shane, get a doctor, help me it hurts!" I screamed (again).

Shane bolted straight up and got a doctor. He came back with a doctor, middle-aged, greying hair but it looked partly brown, I checked his name tag, Dr. G. Wood, "Help me!" He frowned and told me "You need to tell me exactly what happened." I looked at his face, his eyes had a weird shine and he was slightly paler than a normal person. He was definitely a vamp.

"Uh, well I was with a friend at–" He interrupted me "I know about Myrnin and your job. It's ok; I _was_ a close friend with the founder before she...lost her mind." Okay then. I'll try to trust him... "I was at the lab with Myrnin, he had Amelie handcuffed and chained to a wall, and a wizard was handcuffed to a pipe, he's called Alexander, he is young, kind of hot–" I gave an apologetic look to Shane– "Myrnin released him and the wizard ran at me but I can't remember much because it went all black." Shane leant down and kissed me, just a light peck because he was aware of Doctor Wood scowling down at us. "Yes we have heard of Alexander. Myrnin was stupid for releasing him. We _will_ catch Amelie and Alexander and _make them pay_." He said reassuringly. I nodded, understandingly.

Shane smiled, it was a fake one, I could tell he doesn't like how a vampire is my doctor, I guess I'm not surprised. "What do you think happened, doc?" Shane asked, almost politely, _almost_. "I don't know, but she's lucky to be alive, no internal bleeding, just a few broken bones, not that severe, and not much loss of blood. Many people have faced with Alexander and ended up in the morgue." I shuddered at that last part.

"Where're Eve and Michael?" I asked Shane, he shrugged and texted them. "Eve is, well, she _was_ sleeping, and Michael _was_ sleeping. They're on their way down here now." He smiled at me, I felt bad for waking up my two best friends, but I guess if they were angry they wouldn't be coming to the hospital. Michael and Eve arrived in no time, they were really worried "Oh my god, CB, what the hell happened to you?!" Eve asked in horror as soon as she walked in with Michael behind her, I answered in reply "It was Alexander, Myrnin had him tied up, but I don't know, I think Alexander put Myrnin under a spell but before Myrnin untied Alexander he said he was sorry so I'm just so confused!" It all came out in a rush; Shane gripped my hand even tighter. "Well, Tipsy and Frederique will be here soon." Eve informed me, just as Tipsy & Frederique barged through the door, "What happened?!" Tipsy blurted out. I rolled my eyes and Eve told them all about it. Then another person came through the door. "No, please don't struggle." Alexander said casually. Eve got angry and shouted "LEAVE US ALONE!" Alexander simply banged his staff three times and Eve couldn't move, her eyes frozen open, like a statue. He laughed but Michael was _pissed_ he yelled something but I didn't catch it, he ran at Alexander, gave him a bear hug and snapped Alexander's neck. All the curses and spells broke and he ran to Eve and kissed her and hugged her tightly.

When I got home later on in the afternoon, I cuddled with Shane on the couch when a rock (more like a boulder) came through the portal. Oh Myrnin Not again. He did this when he decided to fumigate his lab, I had this talk with him about texting and not throwing stuff threw portals, and he _obviously_ didn't listen. Then it hit me, Myrnin almost killed me and I was thinking about him in a friendly way. I sighed and got off the couch, and read the note attached, 'Claire, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, he _threatened _me! He said he'll _kill and torture_ you if I don't let him go! I'm sorry Claire.' I frowned and showed Shane. I texted Myrnin 'I forgive you; at least he didn't torture me, thanks.' I sat down with Shane again and heard a *beep* and Myrnin replied 'Okay, but I need you at the lab now.' "AH! Why?" Shane raised his eyebrows and I showed him the text. Shane said, annoyed, "Now? Not in your state you have a broken arm." I texted that to Myrnin and got another reply, something about me not being dead so I'm well enough to go. I rolled my eyes and texted back 'Only if Shane can come with me.' He was stubborn but I finally left the Glass House through the portal with Shane, the lab was still tidy and I noticed Amelie was still chained to a wall. Shane's eyes went wide when he saw her.

Amelie was cursing in French again. She was saying words which I couldn't understand. Myrnin interrupted her saying "Now, now, none of that language Amelie." He stabbed her with a long silver sword in the stomach, she screeched in pain. He yanked the sword out, her tracksuit wasn't white anymore, and it was covered in blood. "Holy sh-" Shane started to say but I nudged him and shook my head. "What do you need help with?" I asked politely. He frowned then told me "It's Bob, he won't eat." I gave him a look of 'WTF' but he dismissed it and gestured for us to follow.

When we arrived at the other part of the lab, where Bob was, we saw he wasn't eating, Shane picked up Bob but Myrnin gave him a sharp look and Shane threw Bob at me and Bob went down my top, "AHHHH!" I screamed. Myrnin suddenly ran to me, shouting, "NO BOB!" He reached down and _took my top off_ and he recovered the spider and hugged it and kissed it. I screamed again and Shane punched Myrnin when he finished putting Bob back, I reached for my top and threw it on, blushing and sweating heavily. It was hard to put it on because of my broken arm but I managed. "You gave Bob too much to eat earlier on! That's all! Good bye." I said –pissed off– Shane held my hand as we walked through the portal. Myrnin called out "Come back soon!" he cracked a huge smile.

When I arrived back home, Magnus and Alexander were there waiting, with Eve & Michael tied up. "Oh my God..." I breathed. "Welcome home Claire." Magnus's cold voice purred. Alexander banged his staff three times again and I couldn't move, neither could Shane by the look of it, "Nice to see you again, Claire." Alexander said in a bright tone, as if we were friends passing on the street.

He's walking towards me what is he going to do, he's stroking my hair EW now he's smelling my hair "mmm your hair smells great Claire." Alexander said in a creepy tone then he kissed me on the lips, ugh Shanes going to kill him, 'Oh, I don't think he'd get the chance.' Alexander said in my mind, "Alexander, we really don't have time for this." Magnus said in an exasperated tone, "Oh very well then Magnus lets go then." he banged his staff twice and everything went bright like a light bulb exploding, then I was in a room I didn't recognise, and I could move, Alexander was behind me with Magnus, "Where the hell am I you psychos?" I demanded.

Magnus said something to Alexander "Why did you unparalyze her you idiot?"

Alexander replied "Because I like the sound of her voice, and the way she moves." Alexander looked at me sideways like a lovesick puppy, "Oh don't tell me you fallen for Collin's girl, you know he's going to track her down no matter what, right?" Magnus sounded angry

"He can try." Alexander said as if in a daydream,

Magnus said in an elevated tone "You're crazy if you think Shane will just give up." okay now this is getting kinda weird. "Well I think you're both crazy so, I'm just going leave you two to argue while I leave... um, where's the door?" Magnus and Alexander started to laugh, Alexander told me (while still laughing) "There is no door the only way in and out is _**magic**_."

I'm trapped in a room with a pair of maniacs, away from Shane, Michael and Eve (although with them being tied up they can't really help anyway.) "Please! Let me go! I'll do _anything_!" I screamed. Oops, really shouldn't have said that last part. Alexander smirked and said simply "Ok then, dump Shane, date me then marry me, and you shall bear my children." Oh my GOD!? No! I screamed at him. "Date you? No way in Hell!" Although we were in Morganville AKA Hell, I still got my point through and Alexander looked hurt. '_Good_' I thought. "Well then, you will be stuck here forever!" He growled. Magnus rolled his eyes. It was a weird sight. "Oh lord Alexander; just let me feed on the girl!" Magnus –also growled– at him. "Don't I get a say in this?" I asked, nervously. Alexander smirked at me and hugged me. "GET OFF!" He didn't let go. I frowned then he kissed me –again– this time I didn't break away, I put my arms around his waist, and grabbed his staff. I pulled back, and snapped his staff in half. Alexander shouted and cried, "NOOOO, MY PRECIOUS STAFF!" I laughed as I realized the scenery was changing back to the Glass House. Shane wasn't paralyzed anymore and Michael managed to get out of the ropes and he was currently untying Eve when I got there.

Magnus was already gone and Alexander was in my bedroom. I was downstairs with Shane when he said to me "Hey Claire, there's a really good deal on duet karaoke in the new coffee shop down the road, wanna go?" He wiggled his eyes and I tried to suppress a giggle but failed. "You do karaoke?" I asked him, in shock and humour. He looked embarrassed then said, "Yeah, I don't do karaoke, you caught me. It's actually a thing... I didn't forget it's your birthday." It's past midnight so technically, it's my birthday but it's late. "Tomorrow when it's not midnight and I'm not tired." I told him, I fell asleep on the sofa and soon he went too.

At 10 am

I was snuggled up with Shane when all of a sudden, Eve was shouting happily and Shane fell off the sofa, which made me laugh, "Happy birthday, ClaireBear!" She shouted. I hugged her, and she hugged back hard. "I'll go for a shower and get ready-" Eve cut me off squealing "OOH! I got an outfit for your birthday! It's on the back of your door." I got excited and held Eve's arms – she held mine – and we jumped up and down, squealing. Shane stared at us like we're crazy. I ran upstairs and stared at the outfit Eve got me. My mouth dropped open, she even got me new underwear, it was a short dress, silk, light pink and dark purple sparkles round the edge, shapely, and kind of sexy. I blushed at the thought of _me_ wearing it but I showered, took my time as well, just as I finished the shower gave me blasts of ice-cold water making me jump, fall over and squeal. I told myself, "_Deep breaths, Claire. Calm down." _I laughed at myself as I turned the shower off and hopped out. I put on the new lace underwear (lace with purple swirls and silver patterns) then I slipped into the dress Eve got me, perfect fit, I walked to my bedroom. (Alexander left last night)

When I walked downstairs I was nervous. "This is a bit much for my birthday..." I looked around and I couldn't see Eve, Michael or Shane anywhere. "Hello?" I called. I ran into the kitchen (it was difficult in the purple matching heels Eve set for me) and it was empty. I started to walk behind a counter when all of a sudden Eve and Shane jumped out from behind me shouting "SURPRISE!" I screamed, almost having a heart attack, then I burst into laughter. Eve hugged me, then Shane hugged me, Shane whispered in my ear (while he was hugging me) "New coffee shop has a good deal on food and karaoke, not that I'll sing but _you_ can." I gave him a look of –Seriously?– then he grabbed my hand and we left for the coffee shop.

We arrived at the coffee shop and immediately greeted by soft, beautiful music, acoustic, by the sound of it, and oddly familiar. I turned my head and saw Michael strumming a song then when he saw me & Shane, he changed it to 'Happy Birthday' song, everyone in the coffee shop started singing 'Happy Birthday', it made feel so special, Shane was singing too, at the end, everyone clapped and cheered, me and Shane found a seat afterwards and sat down at the table. Shane got up to get drinks, mocha for me as all ways. When he came back with mocha and coffee, he put chocolate in mine this time, a birthday treat, I exclaimed, "Wow, Shane, this is amazing! How did you do all this?" He smiled at me and passed me a birthday present. "It's a secret, and open you're first present, it's from Eve." I noticed Eve was walking through the door, and sitting by the little stage where Michael was strumming something unique and even more beautiful. I smirked and ripped open the present as if I was a little kid again. "Wow, Eve, it's beautiful!" I held up the blue with emerald dress, it glistened in the light. I smiled and held up the periwinkle blue dress against me and the light blue matched the green diamonds perfectly. I hugged Eve and she hugged me back, almost crushing me. Next, I opened a present that Michael got me, it was a small black box, I opened the box and it had keys inside. "What are these for?" I asked him. He grinned at me, and walked me outside. Shane followed and so did Eve.

_OMG _I thought. _It's a CAR!_ I looked at the car, with my mouth wide open. It was a sunroof _Ferrari _I yelped in joy and jumped up and down. Shane said "You're so _lucky!_ my first car wasn't even working properly and you got a Ferrari with a sunroof!" He sounded jealous but he was smiling at me, then hugging me. He held my hand and we walked back inside. Michael hopped back on the stage and played something romantic. Shane bent down on one knee, and took a tiny black case out his pocket, I was so nervous. What's he going to do? "Claire, will you marry me? Maybe in a few years or something." I made a weird sound and jumped up and down screaming 'YES' I wrapped my arms around him and everyone cheered.

When I got home, I rang my parents, I was so nervous; they might think that being engaged to Shane is a mistake. I dialled their number and I got my mom's happy voice "Hello?" I shifted my weight and replied to my mom "Hi mom, it's Claire. I was just calling to give you the news."

"Claire, honey, are you ok?! We mailed a present in the post, you should get it later on and what news?"

"I'm uh, engaged to Shane, we're getting married in a few years so-" My mom's voice cut me off screaming happily "Oh my goodness, Claire! I knew your father was wrong, you and Shane are going to be together for a long time! I'm so happy for you, darling."

That was _not_ the reaction I was expecting. I replied to my mother "Thanks, can I tell dad?" Before I could tell her 'Thanks mom, bye' dad had already said "Hello sweetheart, how are you?" I shifted my weight again and told him "Hi daddy, I'm fine, classes are great as-well, um, I'm engaged to Shane. We're going to get married in a few years." I got nervous at the long pause but he coughed and asked "Are you sure about this boy?" I rolled my eyes and told him "Dad, I'm 18, and I'm _serious_ about Shane."

"I know but he's the type of boy who would break your heart."

"Dad, it's been 2 years since I met him, he never broke my heart ever. I love him and he loves me. Can you _please_ be happy for me?" I hated how at the end it sounded like whining but he said simply "I misjudged Shane, I'm happy for you. I'll be there on your special day and so will be your mother. Be careful, I heard bad stuff about Morganville, like college students going missing." What? No, he must have meant at Raves. I told him "I'm careful, thanks dad, I got to go now, love you, bye!" He said his goodbye and hung up the phone. Shane came in the kitchen at some point; he held the other phone to his ear, he listened in on the conversation. He was smiling at me. "So, who possessed your father?" I rolled my eyes and hit his arm, which made him smile even wider, which reminded me of Tipsy. "Where's Tipsy?" As if on cue, I heard terrible singing.

"Hello, Claire! Frederique is with Magnus. C-can you save her?" He looked like he was about to cry so I hugged him, tightly. Jennifer came in the kitchen and ran for Shane. "Oh, Shane, I heard you come in! I love you so much." She tried to kiss him but I punched her –on the nose- and heard a –crunch– I showed her the engagement ring, her eyes went wide and she blurted out "You're engaged to that _freak?_ Shane-y boo." Her nose started to bleed more heavily and the pain sank in and she cried and ran out. I kissed Shane then I said "Don't worry; I'll _never EVER _call you 'Shane-y-boo." He laughed and kissed my neck.

I woke up next to Shane in my room. When I opened my eyes Jennifer was there. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, angry. Shane mumbled something and opened his eyes and sat up, looking straight at Jennifer. He shouted "You crazy freak! Get out of here!" Jennifer didn't move away, in-fact she sat on the bed. I shoved her but she slapped me. "OW!" I screamed. Shane got out of bed and punched her in the face then shoved her out the door, slammed it and locked it. "That was weird," he checked his watch then continued talking. "It's 3am. Go back to sleep, Claire." He bent down and kissed me then he got back in bed and we both fell in a deep calm sleep.

I woke up in a shock from someone banging on my door. I groaned in annoyance and got out of bed, just before I opened the door I realized I was practically naked so I quickly put a dressing gown on and opened the door and saw Eve. "Claire, Jennifer told me you broke her nose and she also said that when she went into your room to apologise you punched her! What is wrong with you?" OMG! Jennifer is such a bitch! "Hey! No, that's not what happened, she came into my bedroom at 3am and she was watching Shane sleep, when Shane told her to leave, she sat _on the bed_ when I tried to shove her off she slapped me...and then Shane punched her. Just ask Shane, he'll tell you the same." Before Eve could say another word I slammed the door on her face and curled up into a ball on my bed. Shane woke up around the same time I did and heard the conversation with Eve and he was hugging me. "Claire, you know Jennifer is just trying to steal your life. First she tried to steal your amazingly awesome boyfriend now she's trying to take away your best friend." I laughed and replied "No, my boyfriend isn't _that_ amazingly awesome, he's ok I guess." He looked fake hurt and told me "Well, I know my girlfriend is amazingly awesome. And I personally know your man, and he rocks." I laughed again and it was lost between him kissing me and kissing me until there was a soft knock at the door. I sighed and swung open the door. "Michael? Are you here to scold me for apparently 'hurting' Jennifer as-well? Her and her stupid lies..." He looked at me confused and shook his head. "No, it's about Eve and Jennifer, they've been like besties, and it's creepy. Is Shane in your room because he isn't in his room?" I nodded (kind of embarrassed) and I asked "You need to talk to him...?" He nodded once and I stepped out his way and he came in.

Shane asked "What you want fang-boy?" Michael looked awkward and replied "I need to tell you that Jennifer is crying and she won't stop unless you talk to her." Shane stood up so fast I almost missed it, he glared right at Michael. "Tell her to get the fuck out of our house and take her tears somewhere else!" Michael took a step back, and so did I, he wasn't himself right now. I gently touched Shane's shoulder and he jumped, and then gave me a sad smile and he walked out the room with the sentence, "Fine, fine, I'll talk to her."

**Shane's POV**

I was so angry that I was forced to talk to Jennifer, but I realised I should just go talk to her, I gave Claire a look, I wasn't sure what look that was but I tried to smile, so I walked out the room and into the spare room, where I saw Eve rubbing Jen's arm as she was crying. That made me so pissed off that I threatened her, "Shut up Jennifer, and if you lie about Claire ever again I will personally see to it that you won't live another day." She stopped crying but Eve stood up and was about to hit me...big mistake. I grabbed her hand in mid-air and stared at Eve. Then I walked back to Claire's room.

"Claire, Eve turned on us, I don't want to live with her anymore she's a backstabbing bi-" Claire cut me off mid rant with a hug. She started to sob silently. "Oh, Claire I'm sorry I forgot you two are- were like sisters." I stroked her hair gently as she wiped her eyes and took a step back. After a few moments of silence she finally said "I'm ok, it's ok. Eve probably got tricked by Jennifer." As if on cue, Eve and Jennifer appeared at the doorway. Eve ran to us and told us "CB, I'm so, so sorry! Jennifer told me the truth after a lot of um...persuading. Can you two forgive me?" I took deep breath thinking about it but Claire already was nodding and hugging her. Jennifer stood there awkwardly until I broke the silence and said (rather harshly) "Jennifer, get the hell out of here, we all hate you." Jennifer started to cry and she jumped out of a window and got carried away by a hawk and there she was raised on a cloud by a unicorn on crack.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them I was somewhere else, it was dark and suddenly I felt something slimy touch my arm. I screamed.

**End of Chapter 7! You hate me now, right? Mwahaha :D I love cliff hangers. Kayy, I give credit to my sister for editing some parts and adding some swearing... Anyway chapter 8 will be out in about a month at the most! Love you all, please R&R and keep reading x3**


End file.
